MUGLER
MUGLER ранее известный как Thierry Mugler, дом моды, который был основан Thierry Mugler в 1975. Когда Никола Формичетти был креативным руководителем этого модного дома, брэнд приобрел новое и просто лого. В основном, наряды можно заметить в таких клипах как "Paparazzi," "Telephone," и "Born This Way. Этот бренд также являлся вдохновением на создание Платье-Оригами. Креативный руководитель В 2010, Леди Гага написала то, что думает о ее личном стилисте. Никола Формичетти занял пост креативного директора Thierry Mugler. Коллекции Коллекция Весна/Лето 1991 Thierry Mugler Spring 1991 RTW Metal Armor Bodysuit.png 5-14-09_David_LaChapelle_008.jpg|(David LaChapelle) Paparazzi Shot.png|"Paparazzi" thierry-mugler-spring-1991-dress-profile.jpg Paparazzi 009.jpg|"Paparazzi" Thierry Mugler Spring Summer 1991 Blue Dress Suit.jpg July 25 - Arriving at AMP Radio.jpg|(26 июля, 2011) Коллекция Осень/Зима 1991 thierry-mugler-spring-2008-dress-profile.jpg|Оригинальный наряд 1237554262981_gaga7.jpg|Белое draft_lens7122832module58636762photo_1253602747lady_gaga_black_prom_dress.jpg|Золотое и черное Gaga green origami dress.jpg|Зеленое (Monster Ball 2010) Коллекция Осень/Зима 1995 thierry-mugler-fall-1995-jumpsuit-profile.jpg Paparazzilimoscene.jpg|"Paparazzi" Thierry_Mugler_Fall_1995_Hat.png Normal 144.jpg|"Telephone" 8-gaga-bazaar-thierry-mugler.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Терри Ричардсон (18 декабря, 2010) Осень/Зима 2011 "Anatomy of Change" Показ коллекции состоялся 2 марта 2011 года. Леди Гага выступила в качестве модели, также она была музыкальный руководителем в тот день и сыграла отрывок песни со своего альбома Born This Way под названием"Government Hooker". Музыка Леди Гага попросила DJ White Shadow сделать мегамикс для шоу. Никола Формичетти захотел включить песню "Born This Way", так как она идеально подходила для показа. Гага была не очень рада, так как тогда песня стала уже мейнстримом. *"Scheiße" (Mugler Mix отDJ White Shadow) *"Government Hooker" (Mugler Mix отDJ White Shadow) *"Born This Way" (Альбомная версия + DJ White Shadow Remix) 00010m.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|Terry Richardson (18 декабря, 2010) Born This Way Music Video 012.png|"Born This Way" mugler2011aw02.jpg Backstage at the 2011 Grammys.png|Grammy (13 февраля, 2011) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 036.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 016.png|Inez and Vinoodh 00400m.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (25 марта, 2011) GoogleChrome-01.jpg 00110m.jpg 2011BirthdayParty.jpg|(28 марта, 2011) Lady Gaga - Judas 094.jpg|"Judas" 00140m.jpg Walking.jpg|(11 мая, 2011) 00180m.jpg Gaga-mexico-1.jpg|(6 мая, 2011) 00250m.jpg KraveVegasGaga.jpg|(24 марта, 2011) 5-9-11 Christopher Anderson 003.jpg|Christopher Anderson (9 мая, 2011) 00270m.jpg 3-2-11.jpg|(2 марта, 2011) Lady-Gaga-Oprah-Sally-LaPointe-Jacket.jpg|(5 мая, 2011) 11-05-11 Nice Airport.jpg|(11 мая, 2011) 5-12-11 Annabel's 001.jpg|(12 мая, 2011) 11-05-14 Giving biscuits to fans outside hotel in London.jpg|(14 мая, 2011) 003 Judas (2).jpg|GMA Concert (27 мая, 2011) 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|(7 июня, 2011) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 042.png 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (25 марта 2011) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 047.png Thierry Mugler Fall 2011 RTW Platform Pumps.jpg 1-0-11 Ben Pier 001.jpg|Ben Pier (Январь, 2011) 4-29-11 Oprah 5.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (29 апреля, 2011) 5-6-11 CNN Mexico.jpg|(6 мая, 2011) 5-9-11 On the Record Interview.jpg|(9 мая, 2011) Walking.jpg|(11 мая, 2011) 11-05-23 David Letterman Arriving.jpg|(23 мая, 2011) 5-27-2011 Loose Women interview.png|Loose Women (27 мая, 2011) 6-7-11 Leaving Standard hotel.jpg|(6 июня, 2011) 11-06-07_Going_to_studio_New_York.jpg|(7 июня, 2011) Mugler 2.png 11-05-13 Graham Norton Show.jpg|(13 мая, 2011) Весна/Лето 2012 Осенью 2011, фотографы Инез и Винуудх, сняли видео с Гагой для показа коллекции. Премьера видео состоялась 28 сентября 2011, на шоу в Париже. Thierry-Mugler-Spring-2012.jpg 111016_gaga_getty_465.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (15 октября, 2011) Bill-Clinton-and-Lady-Gaga.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (15 октября, 2011)[A] Thierry_Mugler_Spring_Summer_2012_RTW_collection_top.png Thierry_Mugler_Spring_Summer_2012_RTW_collection_sequined_pants.png 10-29-11 DesiHits 001.jpg|(29 октября, 2011) Thierry_Mugler_Spring_2012_RTW_Jacket.png 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg|(20 декабря, 2011) *A ^a Mugler Высокая мода Весна/Лето 1997 thierry-mugler-spring-2005-corset-profile.jpg SLAM004.jpg|Slam Photography Весна/Лето 1998 Unbenannt-1-142417_XL.jpg Paparazzi2.jpg|"Paparazzi" Corset.jpg 3_4342.jpg|"Paparazzi" lady_gaga-paparazzi-03.jpg Вещи 0-0-10_Terry_Richardson_035.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 015.jpg|Терри Ричардсон Born This Way Music Video 006.png|"Born This Way" GaGa-BootsMar02.jpg|Туфли BornThisWay.png|Боди Nick Knight 101214-2210.jpg|Боди и туфли GaGa-Hair.jpg|Боди и туфли 1st Televised Acceptance 001.png|Боди 005.jpg mugler-march-2.gif|Туфли и наряд Jay Leno 2011 05.png|Туфли 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg|Наряд с Atsuko Kudo 2-17-11 GMA 004.jpg|Шляпа с Nasir Mazhar Jay Leno 2011 09.png|Очки, созданные в сотрудничестве с Nasir Mazhar 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 001.jpg|CNN-IBN (14 февраля, 2011) 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg Thierry_Mugler_Denim_Jacket.png 003.jpg|(Alex Noble для Mugler) 005.jpg images.jpeg|Outfit (Grammy) 11-02-24_The_Gayle_King_Show.jpg|Наряд Статьи по теме *Никола Формичетти Ссылки *Официальный сайт Категория:Дизайнеры Категория:Члены Haus of Gaga Категория:Туфли Категория:Фэшн-Шоу Категория:Модель